Swept Away
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: [JunHao -JunxMinghao- story] Kisah sederhana Junhui dan Minghao yang bermula dari insiden pagi serba kacau. Saat mereka tertinggal bus menuju sekolah dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari guru kesiswaan. Warn inside YAOI/FLUFF/SVT STORY/SEVENTEEN's FF/RNR JUSEYO


Dengan rendah hati mempersembahkan:

 ** _Swept Away_**

With JunHao as main cast

 _Fluff, romance_

a/n: happy birthday, Junhui gege~~ ultimate bias di seventeen :"D makin tampan ya~ oh iya.. maaf ya marga junhui diubah untuk kepentingan penulisan..

warning: YAOI, Gaje, TYPO(s)

 _Happy reading_ ~

* * *

"Ahh Sial! Aku tertinggal bus lagi!" Junhui tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kala menatap nanar pada bus yang berlalu menjauhinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyusulnya. Junhui terus-terusan mencaci kakaknya yang sangat cantik itu dalam hati. Persetan dengan wajahnya yang cantik, dia itu iblis. Kim Heechul pagi-pagi buta sekali telah membangunkannya hanya untuk membantunya mengupas wortel dan memotong kentang. Sekedar informasi, keluarga Junhui memiliki kedai sup yang terkenal akan kelezatannya, tertutama sup kentang dan wortel.

Ayolah, kakaknya itu tidak pengertian sekali pada adik semata wayangnya yang sangat tampan itu. Junhui baru tidur jam dua pagi karena megerjakan tugas sosiologinya. Dan kakak tercintanya itu membangunkannya pukul lima. Alhasil ia harus terburu-buru melakukan banyak hal pagi ini dan berakhir tertinggal bus menuju sekolahnya. Pasti ia akan dihukum keliling lapangan seperti kemarin.

Ia merutuki kakaknya yang hanya memiliki satu orang pegawai saja, sekarang istri pegawai itu sedang melahirkan sehingga hanya tinggal kakak dan kakak iparnya saja yang mengurusi kedai yang lumayan ramai akan pengunjung itu.

"Apa?! Busnya sudah pergi? Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat!" Junhui terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba di sampingnya ada seorang pria berambut coklat _caramel_ tengah terengah-engah, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari. Setelah nafasnya stabil, ia mulai memandang sekeliling dan terkejut saat melihat ada Junhui menatapnya bingung.

"Ya ampun, Junhui s _unbaenim_! Mengejutkanku saja," ucapnya sedikit protes. Tunggu dulu, mengapa ia tahu nama Junhui?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Junhui singkat dan menusuk. Sosok itu sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya menutup mulutnya, ia menganga lebar.

"Kita satu sekolah! Aku cukup terkenal di kalangan anak kelas satu, _sunbaenim_.. ku tak menyangka kau tidak mengenalku. Namaku Xu Minghao," ucapnya sambil memamerkan _gummy smile_ nya.

'Manis,' itu apa yanga ada di pikiran Junhui. Namun ia segera sadar lalu mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan Minghao.

"Jadi.. er.. Minghao, kau tahu namaku kan. Junhui. Dari kelas dua. Maklum saja, aku kan tidak terlalu mengenal adik kelas. Hanya mengenal beberapa nama saja," Junhui menjelaskan. Minghao tertawa entah untuk alasan apa.

"Siapa yang kau kenal, _sunbae_? Kim Mingyu? Lee Seokmin? Jeon Jungkook? Atau Jung Jaehyun? Mereka semua teman satu gengku, hahaha..."

"Itu tidak penting, yang harusnya kita pikirkan saat ini adalah.. bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa sampai sekolah tanpa harus terlambat," ucapan Minghao selanjutnya membuat Junhui memekik keras.

"Benar juga! Ayo lari saja!" Junhui menggenggam tangan Minghao lalu mengajaknya berlari menuju sekolah mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, aksinya itu menyebabkan semburat kemerahan yang bermula hanya di pipi Minghao, menjalar hingga seluruh wajahnya. Dan memicu jantung Minghao berdetak tak beraturan.

Minghao hampir menangis saking bahagianya ia sekarang.

* * *

Keduanya sampai di depan sekolah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan bahkan hampir terputus. Junhui melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, yang menyebabkan Minghao sedikit mendesah kecewa, untung saja Junhui ini tipikal orang yang kurang peka. Junhui sendiri merasa aneh karena ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya barusan, berlari kesetanan sambil menggenggam tangan _hoobae_ manisnya yang baru pertama ia temui itu. Namun kenyataan pahitnya...

"Kita terlambat," ucap Minghao lesu saat melihat sebuah gerbang besi kokoh yang telah tertutup rapat dengan sempurna di depannya. Junhui? Tentu saja ia tak terlalu jauh berbeda. Siapa yang senang jika dipastikan mendapat hukuman dan harus bercumbu dengan teriknya matahari dalam waktu yang lama?

"Jadi hanya kita berdua yang terlambat?" tanya Junhui kemudian. Minghao memandang ke sekeliling dan tak mendapati siapapun, maka ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Junhui. Junhui menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam hati kecilnya yang berbahagia untuk hal ini. Tetapi ia sendiri bingung.. berbahagia atas apakah ini?

Selanjutnya ada seorang guru kesiswaan membukakan pintu gerbang. Kalau tidak salah kira, guru tersebut kemudian menceramahi mereka berdua hampir satu jam lamanya. Tetapi menurut Junhui itu bagaikan seharian. Minghao dan Junhui mendengarkan saja sambil tertunduk dalam, dan hampir tertidur.

Berakhir disini..

"Ahh, sialan! Aku benci berlari demi apapun di dunia ini. Kenapa hari ini musim panas juga? Ahh! Panas sekali," dan keluhan-keluhan lain terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Junhui. Mereka dihukum untuk mengelilingi halaman sekolahnya yang luasnya luar biasa itu. Minghao sebagai junior yang baik hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengumpat, tetapi ia sadar kalau ia harus menjaga perilakunya.. apalagi di depan seorang Kim Junhui...

" _Sunbae,_ kenapa kau tidak berusaha menikmatinya? Hitung-hitung untuk olahraga pagi. Haha.." celetuk Minghao tanpa sadar sambil terkekeh geli. Junhui menatapnya tajam, membuat si manis bungkam seketika.

"Apa? Apa yang bisa dinikmati dari berlari di bawah teriknya matahari? Kulitku bisa melepuh! Nanti aku tidak tampan lagi," Junhui berujar dengan sedikit berlebihan. Minghao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Junhui _sunbae_ berlebihan sekali, memangnya ada yang memuji ketampanan _sunbae_?"

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan para informannya. Junhui itu tidak peka, berlebihan, dan juga...

"APA?!"

-mudah dibuat marah. Cepat kilat Minghao segera berlari menjauhi _sunbae_ nya sebelum ia mengamuk dan Minghao sebagai sasarannya tentu saja. Junhui tak tinggal diam, ia kemudian berlari mengejar si manis berlidah menyebalkan itu.

"YAK! Jangan lari!"

Minghao malah terkikik saat melihat Junhui berlari di belakangnya dengan wajah merah padamnya. Menurutnya itu terlihat lucu. Dan akhirnya mereka memulai aksi kejar-kejaran ala _Tom and Jerry_ , animasi kesukaan Minghao sewaktu kecil.

Semakin lama Junhui dapat mendekatinya.. semakin lama... hup! Junhui berhasil menangkapnya. Kemudian Junhui menggelitiki tubuh Minghao tanpa ampun. Minghao terus-terusan meminta ampun pada seniornya itu di sela tawanya, namun nihil, Junhui seolah tak mengindahkannya.

Junhui tertawa lepas bersama Minghao saat itu. Sepertinya ia mulai menikmatinya..

..dengan bantuan si manis Minghao.

* * *

"Doyoung? Kau kenal Xu Minghao?"

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Anak kelas satu. Aku terlambat sekolah bersamanya dua hari yang lalu."

"Astaga, Junhui! Tidak tahu, aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar namanya."

Junhui mendesah kecewa yang kentara sekali. Doyoung menatap sahabatnya heran. Pasalnya, Junhui itu termasuk tipikal yang jarang memikirkan sesuatu dengan berat. Saat ada masalah, Junhui bahkan tidak akan ambil pusing tentang itu. Tetapi sekarang yang terjadi Junhui tampak sangat lesu karena memikirkan sosok Xu Minghao yang entah seperti apa wujudnya.

Junhui sendiri selalu merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bertanya pada si manis itu tentang identitasnya. Sekedar kelas misalnya. Karena Junhui ingin menemuinya lagi.

Ya, Junhui ingin sekali menemui Minghao lagi.

Sudah dua hari ia tak bertemu dengan Minghao. Sejak insiden terlambat bersama itu. Ada rasa ingin bertemu yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Junhui masih bingung, sebenarnya perasaan seperti apa lebih tepatnya ini. Junhui bahkan sengaja terlambat hari ini, berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sudah kau tanyakan pacarmu? Tolong tanyakan, seingatku pacarmu itu anak kelas satu."

"Iya.. dasar bawel, ini sedang kutanyakan pada Jaehyun. Tetapi belum di- tunggu! Siapa yang pacaran dengan Jaehyun?!" Doyoung merona. Dengan sebab apa Junhui mengklaim jika Jaehyun itu pacarnya. Mereka hanya dekat, tetapi sebagai teman.

"Tidak ada.. aku tidak bilang pacarmu itu Jaehyun. Mengapa kau bilang bahwa itu Jaehyun? Kau memiliki perasaan dengannya ya?" Junhui menatap Doyoung penuh selidik. Apa wajah meronanya itu belum cukup sebagai jawaban?

"Tetapi... tunggu! Aku ingat Minghao pernah bilang, ia dekat dengan yang bernama Jung Jaehyun."

"EH! Jaehyun menjawab! Katanya ia sekelas dengan Minghao," Doyoung berseru. Kemudian Doyoung menunjukkan pesan dari Jaehyun mengenai kelas mana ia berada pada Junhui. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Junhui segera melesat keluar saat bel makan siang berbunyi.

1-2

Ia sibuk mencari kelas dengan pelat bertuliskan sama. Setelah mencari, ia akhirnya menemukannya. Ia membuka pintunya dan hanya mendapati beberapa siswa yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Bukankah itu Junhui _sunbaenim_? Ahh! Pasti ia mencariku, aku kan jodohnya! Kyaaa~"

"Untuk apa Junhui _sunbae_ kesini? Ada yang berbuat salah kah di kelas ini?"

Dan banyak lagi. Junhui hanya bisa diam mendengar komentar mereka yang ditujukan padanya. Junhui adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan juga salah satu dari lima pangeran dari timur –ini sebutan yang sangat berlebihan namun murni bukan Junhui yang membuatnya-, sehingga ia tak heran dengan komentar itu. Lalu ada seorang pria yang lumayan tampan –oke, Junhui mengakuinya- mendekatinya.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun.." ia memperkenalkan diri. Junhui tersenyum padanya.

"Dimana Minghao?" tanya Junhui to the point. Jaehyun tersenyum geli hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, sangat alami, Junhui merasa ketampanannya tersaingi.

'Pantas saja Doyoung menyukainya,' kata Junhui dalam hati.

"Kau kurang beruntung, _sunbae_.. Minghao sedang makan siang di kantin," Jaehyun berujar sopan. Junhui berdecak kesal. Lalu ia memutuskan akan kembali pulang sekolah nanti. Ia menitip pesan pada Jaehyun agar Minghao tidak pulang dulu saat pelajaran berakhir nanti. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Namun tak berapa lama, Minghao kembali ke kelas.

* * *

"Minghao.. akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun.. ada apa?" Mingyu berucap yang menyebabkan Minghao tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya ingin tahu, lalu pandangnya beralih pada kedua teman lainnya yang menatapnya demikian pula.

"Gara-gara Junhui _sunbae_ lagi?" tanya Jungkook menebak.

"Ahh! Jangan-jangan kemarin kau sengaja telat hanya untuk bertemu dengan Junhui _sunbae_?" kali Seokmin yang menebak. Tetapi Minghao tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan malah bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya.."

Minghao mendapatkan berita yang menyedihkan sekaligus membahagiakan saat sesampainya di kelas. Jaehyun memberitahunya perihal Junhui yang datang mencarinya, namun dia tak ada disana. Tentu saja Jaehyun juga tahu tentang sahabatnya yang telah lama mengagumi sosok Kim Junhui. Namun, ia yakin itu lebih dari sekedar kagum saja. Rasanya Minghao ingin menangis saat ini juga. Padahal ia mulai pesimis Junhui akan mengingatnya. Ia sangat bahagia akan hal ini.

"Minghao.."

Itu bukan suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya! Minghao cepat berbalik. Dan air matanya jatuh saat itu juga. Ia heran, sejak kapan ia jadi cengeng.

" _Sunbae_..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Tolong jangan tabok saya/? Ini sengaja dibuat ngegantung.. nyoba-nyoba gitu buat beginian/? Gimana? Udah berhasil ngetwist belum?/? /reader: enggaaa -_-/

Oke, saya terima sajalah.. ini emang abal :" dikerjain dalam waktu dua jam hampir tiga jam lah. Maaf ya kalau kurang banget. Maklumi saja.. keburu ganti tanggal/? Karena ini spesial untuk Junhui's birthday.. kusedih karna hastagnya ga trending topic :"

Selesai tentang curhat,, jadi mau jelasin bagi yang bingung. Itu tentang Heechul yg pnya kedai sup. Jadi kan yang kerja di kedainya itu ada tiga. Heechul sama suami aka Tan Hangeng/? And satu orang lagi namanya kangin. Nah istrinya kangin ini ngelahirin makanya dia ijin cuti. Tinggal si heechul sama suami yg kwalahan.. makanya dia minta tolong adiknya. Si Junhui, dia tidur jam dua pagi, trus dibangunin buat ngupas wortel sama motong kentang sampe siang. Alhasil dia kelabakan sama sekolahnya. Dia kurang tidur juga.. ini penjelasan panjang bagi yang kurang paham atas bagian awal/?

Jadi.. gimana ceritanya? Tolong kasih komentar tentang ini di kolom review ya. makasih bangettt :*

#HappyJunDay

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang**


End file.
